


Sleeper Squad: Rat Race

by eccentricflower



Series: Sleeper Squad [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Comic, F/F, Mind Manipulation, Shrinking, Transformation, Virtual Reality, though they don't think of it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricflower/pseuds/eccentricflower
Summary: The continuing adventures of the Sleeper Squad. In this episode, the squad has to find out where Mina Markov and others have disappeared to, ideally without disappearing there themselves.
Series: Sleeper Squad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181483
Kudos: 1





	Sleeper Squad: Rat Race

**Author's Note:**

> HEY READ THIS FIRST THAT'S WHY IT'S UP FRONT
> 
> This story is composed entirely of ten 1440x2880 images, and you'll need to get them to full size for maximum enjoyment and readability. Unfortunately, the width is too much for AO3's layout, and the images do get sized down. This may make the text unreadable for some people (me, for one). **If you right-click the image, you should get a View Image option that will (hopefully) allow you to zoom in to the image's full size.**
> 
> I apologize to the people trying to look at this story on a mobile device. I also apologize to the visually impaired; there's just too much to alt-text. (And the images are pretty vital to the action. This is basically a wordy comic book.)
> 
> This is an original work with original characters. It's labeled as by "Trilby" because that's the name I use in the original location these were posted. I named my main character Ruby Martinez BEFORE I learned from AO3 tags that there's apparently a character in a television show named that. No relation!
> 
> I don't recap, so if you're new to the Sleeper Squad, go start at the beginning of the series.
> 
> Though this is marked F/F for one implied scene, there's some definite sexual activity (at least, someone climaxes, multiple times) which is unclassifiable. Read it and you'll understand.
> 
> There's a note in the story which says "see notes." The original notes that it refers to said:
> 
> "I tried as hard as I could (which wasn't very) to dig through real research studies to see if there was any basis for the villain's crazy ideas whatsoever. The two most noteworthy 'rat utopia' studies were John Calhoun's 'behavioral sink' experiments and Bruce Alexander's Rat Park ... you can find web pages on both of these (try Wikipedia), and they're well-documented and historic, but the problem is, the researchers in each case were trying to study unrelated things (e.g. substance abuse) and not really thinking about mental acuity except as a side effect.
> 
> "It's possible our villain is looking at the results of these studies and drawing spurious conclusions, or it's possible that in whatever strange alternate universe Sleeper Squad takes place there's some body of evidence that doesn't exist in our world ... or it's possible that our villain is just full of shit. This could also be multiple-choice."
> 
> The vintage ad at the end is because this story is really only nine-and-a-half pages long and I couldn't think of a better way to fill the space.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
